


Because I love you

by kingkylo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Making Out, angry keith, but then he becomes happy, hmmm little bit of smut, its not really smut but, keith just wants lance alive ok, keith just wants lance to be happy OKAY, lance is oblivious but its fine keith loves him no matter what, light smut????, one shot ish idek, they fight, towards the end tho, whatever hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkylo/pseuds/kingkylo
Summary: Keith and Lance fight. A lot.Keith messes up and accidentally lets it slip out that he's in love with Lance.____________________________________//Keith was angry, seething. He had to push back the all real, raw feelings, for the reason his temper grew short around Lance was that he cared. He cared so much. His heart swelled for Lance, he was one of the main reasons he could still breathe steadily. Of course, Lance would never know that. Or at least, Keith had always planned on him not knowing.//





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> yay!! short fic <33 i hope ya'll enjoy.

How did he get here? How did this happen? One minute they were yelling at each other—the aftermath after each fight they came back from. Sometimes it was less aggressive, but the lid had burst open the moment they got back to the castle, the tension bubbling over. The other paladins had scurried off, not wanting to witness anything. And the two of them had proceeded to yell and scream at each other. Keith was angry, seething. He had to push back the all real, raw feelings, for the reason his temper grew short around Lance was that he cared. He cared so much. His heart swelled for Lance, he was one of the main reasons he could still breathe steadily. Of course, Lance would never know that. Or at least, Keith had always planned on him not knowing. So that’s why, right now, the two of them were standing face to face, breathing heavily while both red in the face. Lance’s blue eyes widened, his mouth falling open. Moments before, Keith had pushed him against the wall, anger taking the best of him, arm pressed fiercely to this throat. He didn’t let Lance talk, didn’t let him speak, and Lance was beginning to think he wouldn’t let him breathe. Keith just spewed words out, voice growing louder and hoarse.

“Because I fucking _love you, Lance_!” Keith spit out, curling his lips in an angry sneer. He had pushed off of Lance, blood boiling. It was out, and there was no shutting him up.

“I fucking love you so much, and if you died, I would never  _never_ forgive myself! I can’t live without you Lance! If you were gone, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. Why can’t you realize that you are the only fucking reason I can still breathe normally in this mess of a world?”

 He stabbed a finger into Lance’s chest, who had grown still. Keith stomped his foot into the ground, letting out a frustrated yell and pulling at his hair. His heart was beating so hard and fast in his chest, Keith was sure he would drop dead. Blood roared in his ears, making it the only sound he could make out. Suddenly his words had caught up to him and he froze. His body flared up in nervous heat, and with his fingers still tightly clasped in his hair, he stared at Lance.

“You...love me?” Lance croaked out, still pressed up against the wall. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Keith didn’t know what to say. Denying it would do absolutely do nothing. And just repeating it would dig him into a deeper hole. Despite his brain telling something else, Keith snapped out a

“Yeah, I do. Now,” he took a shaky breath and blinked a few times before continuing, “I’m going to leave.” Keith turned around and the second his back was turned, his hands began to shake violently. His legs felt weak, and each step was a struggle. He probably got 10 feet, before they gave way beneath him and he collapsed on the ground. His head pounded, shapes clouding his vision. Keith could barely get any air into his lungs; he felt as if his chest was caving in on itself. Everything was hot, closing in on him, and then something touched his shoulder and it went cold. The hand was gentle, but it still sent a shiver of anger down his spine. He jerked away from the touch, from Lance.

“Don’t touch me.” He growled, teeth clenched. He could begin to see again, and he saw Lance’s face, looking at him. He didn’t look angry, or sad, he just looked...worried. It made Keith’s blood boil. He didn’t want pity.

“I don’t want your pity.”

Lance reached out again.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” His voice trembled this time, yet still thickly laced with anger. Lance retreated, brows pulling down.

“Keith...” He started, but Keith interrupted him.

“No! I don’t want pity. I don’t want anything from you.” He curled his knees up to his chest, turning away from Lance. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, hot and threatening to spill over.

“Please, Keith.” Lance tried to reason, tried to get him to face him. And with that, Keith broke.

“No! I said I don’t want anything from you!” He spun around and harshly pushed Lance away, who was kneeling, causing him to stumble and crash to the ground. “Get away from me! I know what I said, and I regret it! I know you don’t feel that same way—why would you? And I’m used to it! I can handle it. The rejection, the pain. It’s...it’s easy.” The anger started to ebb away, leaving him to shrink within himself, heart pounding heavily in his chest. He grew quiet, turning over words in his head. He contemplated just getting up and leaving, but the thought of leaving it like this between them broke his heart even more. He didn’t want to trouble Lance with anything more, but he needed to speak. He needed to get everything off of his chest. He started, and he couldn’t just stop now.

“It...it was easy. Before. Then I met you and, it changed. Everything changed.” Keith spoke quietly and slowly, shaking slightly. “I was numb because I had grown accustomed to everything. And then you just, melted it all away.” He rested his cheek on his knee, staring at the ground. “It’s not fair! You just come along and-and ruin me! I’m constantly thinking about you, constantly that you’ll do something stupid and die and then I’ll be here with a fucking heart torn to pieces because I’m mourning over you. And yeah, it’s selfish, but what else am I supposed to do?”

Keith began to cry. Tears ran down his cheeks, blurring his sight, reddening his nose. Blinking a few times, until he could see, and he looked up at Lance through his lashes. He expected him to be laughing at him, or just looking at him with complete pity. Like he was a lost puppy that needed guidance. He thought made him sick, but none of those options were what Lance really looked like. His cheeks were a soft pink, streaked with...tears? Keith straightened up and stared at him, shock rocking his body. Lance’s blue eyes shimmering with tears, his brows softly turned up, making him more or less look like a sad puppy. And great. Keith had made Lance cry. The one thing he didn’t want to happen. Lance reached out for Keith’s face, slowly, giving enough time for Keith to back away if he wanted. Which is what Keith wanted to do, but his body was so heavy, bones pulsating with tiredness, and his entire body softened when Lance’s hand curved around his cheek, softly running his thumb across the tears. Keith whimpered, crying harder, and before he could control it, violent sobs broke his body and he was shaking. Shaking so violently, he thought he would have a stroke. And then Lance was holding him. His arms were around him, pressing him tightly to his chest. Lance was all Keith could feel, all he could recognize. His senses filled with Lance, Lance, Lance. Lance was pressing kisses to the top of Keith’s head, burying his face in his hair, whispering something that he couldn’t make out.

“Keith. Keith. Keith.” He mumbled, lips moving against his sweaty forehead.

“Lance.” Keith sobbed, wrapping his fingers tightly around one of Lance’s arms. This was one of the many outcomes Keith would’ve never expected to happen when, or if, he ever confessed. Normally, the thought of being held against Lance’s chest would have made him blush and stutter, but in this moment, all he really wanted was Lance to hold him forever. He felt comfortable with Lance cradling him, like he was home, in a way, and despite his hiccuping chest and raw eyes, he felt himself calming down. By the time he felt he could pull away, the shoulder of Lance’s shirt was damp and Keith looked at it, as if it was taunting him. They had shifted positions, and Lance was sitting cross-legged on the ground, Keith curled up in his lap, hands fisting the hem of Lance’s shirt. Their eyes met, and to Keith’s surprise, Lance had tears running down his face, eyes red and lips swollen. Without thinking, Keith began to wipe away the wetness from Lance’s face with his sleeve. It hurt him, tore his heart in two seeing Lance like that. Lance reached up, holding Keith’s hand in place, leaning against the touch.

“Keith...” He whispered, blue eyes watery and wide, staring deeply into Keith’s. He averted his eyes and shyly tugged his arm away.

“No...” Keith shook his head and slid himself out of Lance’s lap, preparing to get to his feet.

“Keith!” Lance raised his voice, only the slightest, then stopped and when he spoke again, it was quiet and softer.

“Let me talk.”

“No! I don’t want to hear it. I already know what you’re going to say.” Keith shook his head again, feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes again.

“No, you don’t!” Lance said sharply. His mouth had drawn into a tight line and he was staring at Keith, who couldn’t figure out the expression in his eyes.

“Yes I do! You’re going to say that your flattered but, but—“ Keith began, but Lance cut him off.

“I love you too!” Lance’s voice was hard, determined. Keith stopped moving, breathing, thinking.

“You...what?” He whispered, throat suddenly dry.

“I love you too, Keith.” Lance reached out, cupping his face in his palms. Keith shied away, brows pulling down.

“No you don’t. You’re just saying that so—“ his voice was shaky, trembling with each word.

“Yes I do! Why won’t you believe me? I love you, everything about you!” Lance raised his voice the slightest, hand slamming against the floor. “I love the way you roll your eyes at Hunk and me, I love the way you constantly train for fights with those robots. I love the way you yell at me when I fuck up, because at least I know you notice me, because sometimes, it seems like you don’t care for me, and to be honest, it’s kind of hot.”

He took a shaky breath, holding Keith’s gaze.

“Sometimes I watch you when we’re all together as a group. I see the happiness in your eyes, and it makes me want to cry because you deserve the best in the world.” He paused, then continued. “And I love your mullet! Your stupid fucking mullet. And I love the way you always carry around a weapon, even if it’s completely unnecessary, but it makes you...you! And did I mention your mullet?”

Keith tugged on a strand of his hair nervously, all the while still looking at lance, who smiled.

“I guess I did.” He leaned forward for what seemed like the 50th time and reached to cup Keith’s cheeks. He let him. “Your eyes. They’re so beautiful—dark but sometimes they sparkle in certain lightings and you can see the purple so clearly. I could look into them for the rest of my life, and I’d be happy. Because you, Keith, you make me happy. So fucking happy, I don’t know what my life would like without you in it, and every night I think about it and it scares me, because I don’t want to lose you. I don’t ever want to lose you.” Lance whispered the last sentence, pulling his gaze away to stare at the ceiling. Keith couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe because his heart was bursting and it was pressing so forcefully against his lungs. But he didn’t care. He could drop dead in this moment because now he knows that Lance loves him. And that’s the best feeling that he could ever ask for. A flash of nervousness passed over Lance's face.

“Say something?” His voice trembled slightly, a soft smile on his lips. Keith couldn’t help it, a short laugh escaped his lips. Lance pulled his hands away, startled.

“Say something? Like what? You already know how I feel, doofus.” Keith spoke quietly, a blush blooming on his already red cheeks. Lance blinked at him.

“Oh.” Silence fell between them as they looked at each other, the events of the last hour sinking in.

“Oh.” Lance’s voice came out higher then normal, and he blushed deeply. Keith laughed to himself. Lance looked away sheepishly. Keith continued to laugh, hiccups of laughter rocking his body. He doubled over, gasping for air. Tears formed in his eyes, but happy tears, something that didn’t come often for Keith.

“What’s so funny?” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Keith shook his head, shoulders vibrating as he wiped his eyes.

“Oh, come here you.” He reached out and grabbed Lance’s face, pulling him towards him and crashing their lips together. Lance stumbled as he fell on top of Keith, bracing his fall with his hands on either side of Keith’s head. His eyes were wide with shock, the warmth of Keith’s lips and body wrapped around him. He closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. It was an awkward position, with the cold floor uncomfortably pressing into Keith’s back and Lance hovering over him. Keith smiled, pushing Lance off of him and sat up, fluttering his eyes at him. Lance’s skin was flushed and his nibbled on his bottom lip.

“That was...” he stopped, staring at Keith, heart beating fast. “Nice.”

Keith laughed.

“Nice? Didn’t really feel like a proper kiss to me. Re-do?” A small smile lifted his lips up, and Lance blushed again.

“Yeah. Re-do.” Keith crawled closer, sliding onto Lance’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Pretty serious re-do,” Lance whispered, staring down at Keith’s mouth. Keith smiled, bringing a finger to Lance’s mouth and pressing it into the soft flesh of his lips.

“Sssh.”

“Make me.”

Keith let his hand drop, and replaced it with his mouth, softly catching Lance’s bottom lip between his own. Lance made a sound at the back of throat, shifting underneath Keith. His arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, one hand snaking underneath his shirt and pressing the pads of his fingers into the hot skin of Keith’s stomach. Keith squealed in surprise, but melted into the touch, shivering as Lance began to run his hand up and down his stomach. Their lips moved together, each boy relishing the feeling of each other. Keith reached up, carding his fingers through Lance’s soft hair, before gripping onto it tightly and yanking his head back, exposing his throat. He trailed his lips down his chin and onto the dark skin of his neck, teeth scraping lightly against it. Lance’s mouth fell open, and the quietest moan escaped his lips. Keith jerked back, leaning backwards on his hands, staring at Lance.

“Whoops?”

With his free hand, Lance rubbed his neck sheepishly all the while drawing circles on Keith’s stomach.

“Sorry.”

He lowered his head, staring at the small patch of skin exposed by Keith’s shirt.

“Don’t be,” Keith said quietly, reaching up and softly pressing his fingers to the bottom of Lance’s chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met. He shifted in Lance’s lap and blushed.

“It was uh,” he cleared his throat, looking anywhere but Lance’s eyes, “hot.”

Lance stilled, his fingers stopping on Keith’s stomach, inches from his waistband. Keith moved again in his lap, leaning forward into his touch. Something flashed in Lance’s eyes, and they trailed from Keith’s face, down his neck -Keith watched him, swallowing nervously- and down to his thighs, stopping at the growing bulge in his pants. Keith wiggled, one hand flying over to cover it, blushing. Lance felt heat pool in his stomach, and he tentatively placed his free hand over Keith’s, blood roaring in his ears at the small gasp he gave out. Lance pressed his palm flatly against Keith, pulling him closer with his other hand. Keith made a strangled whimper, biting his lip and looking away, blushing deeply.

“Don’t be shy, it’s hot. You’re hot.” Lance leant forward and licked a stripe up Keith’s throat, savoring the sweet and saltiness of his skin. Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s neck, weaving his fingers through his hair, shuddering as there wasn’t his hand as a barrier between Lance’s hand and him. Lance curled his fingers, massaging lightly and trailed his lips up, stopping at Keith’s ear.

_“Everything about you is hot._ ” His voice came out raspy, and his hot breath made Keith shiver. He looked up at Lance with dark eyes, biting his bottom lip.

“Everything?” He breathed out, chest rising and falling rapidly. Lance nodded, moving his lips so they hovered over Keith’s.

“Even,” A soft moan broke through him mid-sentence, “even my mullet?”

Lance stopped and pulled away, narrowing his eyes at Keith.

“You. Little.” He retreated his hands and pushed Keith off of him.

“You said everything!” Keith looked up at him with big eyes, blinking innocently.

“Fuck off, you ruined the mood.” Lance turned his nose up in the air, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Aww.” Keith crawled up to Lance and draped himself over his lap.

“You said you loved it, and I quote, _and I love your mullet_.”

“I said I loved it, not that I think it’s hot.”

Lance bent himself down, brushing his lips over Keith’s mouth.

“Mmh. Whatever you say.” Keith smiled and they both closed their eyes, lips touching gently, fingers tangling within each other.

 

Despite what he said, Lance did really think that mullet was hot, but he would never let that slip out. Or so he thought.


End file.
